Free! Everyone gets a second chance, Right?
by SayuriUsagi
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is famous for being the first female swimming in a relay competition for only males, but she wanted to make a statment that not only males can swim relay but women too, and her team won. She had much trouble on school and she couldn't trust anyone. So she went to an other city and an other school. Samezuka Acedemy. That is were a new life waits.
1. A new beginning

Hi, I am Shiori Hisakawa! Nice to meet you. I am the first female swimmer in a male group in relay qualification. Me and my team set a world record, but after that, I had a bad time. Every girl on my school wanted me to be gone, they said I had a big ego, and that I kept saying that I'm surrounded by all the hot boys, but honestly, I swim just because I love it! I swim 'cause I can be who ever I want to be! I am Free in the water! That is why, from now on, I only swim Freestyle! Mark my words.

''Hey, Rin. Tell me, what are you planning on doing after we finish school?''

Sousuke and Rin are sitting in the sun under a tree on the grass, they just had a long day of school.

''I don't know. But I am sure, I will continue swimming with my friends, and one day, I'll beat Haru!'' Rin laughed. But Sousuke looked serious at him.

''So are you ready to go?''Rin stood up and reached his hand to Sousuke.

''Where too?'' Sousuke looked confused at Rin.

''Don't be silly, you where we are going. Swimming.'' Rin smiled bright at Sousuke. A smile appeared on Sousuke his face. And he reached Rin's hand and grabbed it. They booth walked to the swimming pool.

On their way to the swimming pool, they see a huge crown of people standing in front of the gates. There was just a simple car standing there. The swim club came walking to Rin and Sousuke.

''Senpai! Have you heard the news?! There is a famous swimmer coming to our school!'' Just when Ai finished his sentence, the door of the car opened, a girl with boyish short hair, pitch black and red eyes, came out of the car, she was quite small, but had quite big breast. Everyone was silent, but she just grabbed her stuff and walked through the crown like it was the most normal day of her life, she reached the swim club team.

''Hey.'' Sousuke tried to get her attention. ''What do you want.'' A warm, female like voice but also a little irritated, could be heard in the awkward silent. Every eye was pointed at her. She had just a simple jean with a shirt on it, actually nothing much to see.

Sousuke remained silent, so Rin started talking quickly. ''So you are the famous swimmer? You are Shiori Hisakawa right?'' ''I am… '' She wasn't much of a talker, so she kept her answers short. ''Well, it is a pleasure meeting you.'' Rin reached out his hand to her. Sousuke looked at him. _''He never acted like this before, what is he planning?''_ Was Sousuke asking himself. ''Nice meeting you too.'' She turned back to head to the school building but Rin stopped her. ''Would you like to join our swim club?'' She, again, remained silent and walked further to the school building.

''Nice try Rin, but acting like that won't help anything.'' Sousuke gave him a pet on the shoulder. ''Damn, I thought I was so close, and yet so far. She needs to join us, there is something interesting about her…'' Rin looked her walking away.

As I walked into the building, I saw a girl crying, she was around my age, 17, I walked towards her. ''Hey, why so sad?'' I sat down beside her. ''It's – It's… Rin-senpai, I've been sending him mails and I'm trying to talk to him, but he doesn't notice me! I feel like a ghost around him! But I love him!''

And again, a naïve girl, I let go a big sigh.

''You should be so sad about it, man up, go talk to him now, show him your feeling and let him know you love him, never let something get past you, but also… never stop believing in yourself…'' What is this feeling? What is happening?

I looked up in the sky and stood up. ''Go, he is still standing there, make a move, show him your worth it.'' The girl stood up and started running towards that Rin boy, whoever he is. She Stopped running and stood before a boy with maroon hair, and red eyes.

The girl her face looked as red as a strawberry. ''R-R-Rin-Senpai! I-I… wanted to tell you this a long time ago!'' That boy is just standing there like he doesn't care… such a jerk. What is she doing? She ran away?! Is she coming this way?

''I couldn't do it! I just couldn't! So I gave him a letter were I explain everything… now I only have to wait.'' ''Well, I think you can wait long for that, show them you are a woman! Don't set a trap for them… they hunt, until they get a pray, and you fell right into it.''

With that I left the girl, why are these people here so foolish, so naïve, will I be able to stay here? I hope it won't go back as it was before on the other school, it was a torture. Let me tell you all about it.

When I finally won the swimming competition, we went back to school. First everyone acted normal, they were happy we won, they said _''Oh my god! You were so Awesome out there!''_ But after a day… it all changed. I got hated by every single girl, they said I had a big ego, they told me I had no talent, that I was just lucky to win in 'cause they let girls win! They said I was a nobody! And one day, a boy started talking to me, after all those days, he asked me _''Did you ever had sex with one of your team mates?''_ I was shocked, I didn't knew what to say, none if it was true! And because I didn't said anything and just at him, they thought he spook the truth, I heard them calling over from the other side of the hall. '_'You are fake! You use your team mates!''_ I shut myself down, I didn't went to school for 4 months. I locked myself up in my apartment. I don't have parents, they left me when I was 14. After those 4 months, one of my best friend came visit me, but not to make sure I was okay, she tricked me.

I didn't knew back then, were she was up to, so I invited her in. We drank a cup of tea, when I turned around to get some more tea, she pushed me down, held a knife against my throat. I thought I was going to die, but she changed her mind, she cut me in my arm, and she left. I only have a scar left. And from that time, I moved away and I am planning on starting a whole new life here, but apparently they know me here to. Not something to be happy about. But, for everything is a start right? And so here starts my new live, in a whole new school.


	2. The meeting

When I finally got left alone, I wanted to go to my room. But first I had to go to the headmaster his office, for a key to my room. But I still had this heavy suitcases, clever school. With much trouble I finally reached the headmaster his office, I knocked on the doors a couple of times. But no one reacted. I knocked again, and finally someone opened the door. ''Please wait some more seconds, the headmaster is making a call.'' And she closed the door again. Great. I searched for a chair, but not a chair to be found, I wanna know the IQ of this school. I sat down on my suitcases. It was something don't make such a weird face. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes for a bit.

After some time I finally heard the door next to me open, the woman that opened it earlier, opened it again. I think she works for him… well most people do that in this school so yeah. I stood up and grabbed my suitcases and walked inside.

''You can place your suitcases there'' She pointed right next to a little book shelf. I walked towards it and placed them against it. She walked to another door, it was quite a big door, with, in big words, HEADMASTER. 'Cause yea, I didn't know already that he was the HEADMASTER. She opened the door and let me in.

''Go sit on the chair, he will be here any minute.'' The woman took her leave as I sat down in the chair, I looked around in the room, it was empty, only a big desk with some chairs and book shelves. The room was big, he could have done some more in the room.

The door opened and a large man, with a long white bear and bold, oh and don't forget the glasses! walked inside. ''So you must be the famous Shiori Hisakawa, huh?'' I nodded slightly, that man scares the crap outta me! ''Why did you wanted to join our school?''

"I wanted to come here 'cause, I want to start over. I didn't liked the school, I missed half of my school year last year, everyone bullied me, I wanted to get out of there, that's why I want to join this school. I just hope this school is different…'' I looked down at my hands.

There was a silent on the other side of the desk, when I looked up I saw his eyes filled with tears and his cheeks all red. ''This is such a sad story!'' He jumped of his chair and rushed over to my side, and grabbed my hands. ''Don't worry baby girl! Daddy is here for you!'' ''Ummh…'' ''This year will be your best! Don't worrryyyyy~'' And he took his leave.

That was the weirdest thing I ever saw a man doing. I stood up and walked toward the desk. I saw the key lying on a paper with my name and other stuff about me underneath the key. I picked up the key, it was probably a key for my room, the number of the room was written on a piece of paper right next to it.

When I wanted to leave and go to my room, the door smashed open, it almost hit my nose!

''Waaaait darlinggg~'' The headmaster came back… jiipeee… ''I still have to give you your uniform and other information. Please sit down.'' He is this time a little more serious.

''You also may know that you need a uniform on this school. You also don't have a room for yourself, there is not enough place for that. I saw you already got the key to the room. But, I know about your past on the other school.''

My heart skipped a beat, not in a good way, bad way, I don't want anyone to know about my past, I want a fresh start. Why?!

''And I know, what you have been through, it's hard, no one believes you right? And you can start all over here. But I do gotta tell you that you need to join a club. If you like it or not, if I could help you with it, I would, but I can't it's up to you. Next Saturday, there is an event here on school, every club can make their own board and try to get people into their clubs, you should go, follow your heart, always remember that.''

I nodded. ''Okay, now you can go, your room mate is waiting to meet you.'' He gave me a friendly smile, I stood up and took everything I needed, including my suitcases, duh I won't forget those!

With my stuff, I walked to my room, I saw signs hanging on the walls. So, boys and girls sleep apart, good, …wow…, I'm starting to like this school, Call the news papers! I like this school!

God damn.. where is my room? I've been looking for it everywhere! My room number is 86… well… I am SO blind, it was there all along!

I pointed at the corner of the hall way. I walked towards it. I grabbed the key and opened the door. There were stuff lying all over the floor in front of the door. I tried getting through it, I finally reached the bed. There was no one in the room. I looked around for a bit. I placed the suitcases.

''Oh… I forgot my uniform, so stupid.'' I turned around and grabbed the keys and my mobile and left to the headmasters his office, again. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, no need to lock it right? 'Cause, who actually want my stuff? So I walked and walked and walked, until I finally reached the office. I knocked on the door twice, and again, and again. God will that man ever just open the door? When he finally opened the door, I walked inside. He was sitting at his desk, like he was the king. And yes, he was wearing a crown.

''Umh, I forgot my uniform.'' ''Yes, I saw that, not very smart is it?'' I stayed silent and just looked at him. When he was about to say something, the door smashed open.

''Sir! We-'' Oh god, it is that boy again, so called, Rin-senpai, by that fan girl. He starred at me, why?

''Umh sorry, I didn't though you would be here.'' He said to me. ''Well, then you are not so smart, I am new on this school, you saw me arrive, and of course I need to go to the headmaster first.'' Yeah, I can tell already we aren't going to be the best friends.

''So, Rin, what did you wanted to say?'' The headmaster walked towards Rin. ''I umh, wanted to talk about Saturday, we could always use more members.'' ''And what locating were you thinking about?'' ''Just the swimming pool, here on school.'' Ugh this is taking too much timeeeee. ''Umh sir?'' ''Not now Shiori, I am talking to Rin, don't you see that sweety pie?'' What? Sweety pie? Seriously?!

I let go a big sign, this might is going to take long, so why not sit down for a bit?

After a half hour, they were finally done talking. ''Well, that is arranged then. Oh and Rin, now you're here.'' ''Yes? What can I do?'' ''Well, Shioro, doesn't knows the school as well as everyone does. So would you mind letting her see the school?'' What? Why does this man hate me so much?! ''Sure''

I grabbed my uniform and tried to sneak out, Rin grabbed the collar of my shirt. ''Where are you going?'' Damn! Busted. ''Umh… just checking.. umh… the time?'' ''You sure?'' ''… No…''

I stood back up. ''Well, let's get going then, I still need to unpack my suitcases and meet my new roommate.'' I turned around to walk away. ''Have a second, I first gotta get something in my room.'' ''And what can I do about that?'' ''Nothing, but your coming with me, or are you gonna check the time again?'' A grin appeared on his face. ''Tsk, No I won't! I'll proof it.'' ''Fine, let's go then.''

He walked out the room and I followed him, why am I proving this to him? He is just like all the boys! There was this awkward silent between us. But finally, he broke the ice. ''you still there? You know the time yet.'' ''Of course I am still here! I got to proof something don't I?'' He smiled. ''Yes you do. So yea, were here. This is my room. I share it with one of my friends, Sousuke, I don't know if he is in here or not. He can be cranky, but he is okay.'' Rin grabbed his keys and opened the door.

He walked inside, I hesitated to go in. ''Are you coming or not?'' I slowly walked inside. It was so clean and organized, nothing alike my future room. When I walked further inside, I saw somebody lying on the high part of the bed. It seems like he is sleeping. Rin grabbed a towel and threw it to him.

''Sousuke, wake up!'' He slowly woke up and crawled out of bed. He looked at Rin like he could kill him. ''Never, ever wake me up again.'' ''Cranky again?'' Rin laughed and gave him a little push.

''Who is this girl?'' He looked at me. No way I am saying my name to him! He could kill me with only his face! ''She arrived at the school this morning. I need to show her around the school a little, but I forgot to get my swimming stuff, after that I'll come training. I'll be a little later.''

Sousuke nodded, he sat down on a chair and tried to wake up a little more. ''Go drink some coffee or something, you look like a mummy that just woke up from a 1000 year sleep.'' ''I guess.'' That was all he said, Rin took his leave.

''Well, that was Sousuke, he's not always like that. He can be a really good friend.'' ''Well, now he looked like he could nom of my hand in one bite.'' Rin laughed. ''So where do you want to start? We'll end at the swimming club, I need to be there after I am done with this.'' ''umh, you don't have to do this you know, I can ask my roommate or just walk around by myself.'' ''No,, I'm fine with it, don't worry about it. I'll be just in time for my training, and you can meet your roommate, and yea, it is handy to know the school.'' He walked to the other side of the rooms. There were tons of them, almost all of them were boys.

''I have a sister, I think you two would be great friends.'' ''You think so?'' ''Yeah'' ''Is she on this school to?'' ''No, she is on another school, with some other friends.''

I starred a little at him, what is this feeling? Can somebody please explain all this?


End file.
